


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XIV: I dreamed a dream... or did we?

by FilmOSophie



Category: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, John Lennon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: There’s a new ruler in the galaxy...
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XIV: I dreamed a dream... or did we?

He admired her elegant gait with increasing fascination as she approached him. Her dignified countenance reminded him of tales about his noble grandmother.  
Who would have guessed that power would fit her so becomingly? The wild girl he met in the woods - the very one that refused to rule beside him - now ruled alone. A self-made queen, an elected ruler over the entire galaxy. Kind as a mother, ruthless as a lioness.  
‘What do you know? A scavenger to rule the galaxy...’ he amused himself as the wondrous creature came closer to his cell.  
‘While the prince lies in prison...’ Rey replied with feigned sympathy. ‘You have the power to bend those bars. Why don’t you?’  
‘Why should I? It’s such a pleasure to be your prisoner...’  
She looked away. He uttered simple words in such manner that made her blush.  
‘Besides’, he added, ‘when I behold you from behind bars it almost feels as if you are my captive beauty.’  
For a brief second he closed his eyes and focused. When he reopened them, he was outside the cage and she was inside.  
‘Wait... How did you do that?’ Rey panicked, finding herself locked.  
‘I used the Force.’  
‘The Force doesn’t work like that!’  
‘It does in my fantasies’ he replied smilingly, returning to his duties, while Rey struggled in vain against the bars.  
‘Take that ridiculous smile off your face!’ she said, as he woke up.  
‘What?! Now you’re censoring my dreams, too?’  
‘Don’t be silly! This is my dream.’  
‘Are you dreaming of me?’ he asked with sudden interest.  
‘What is it with you and cages? Chains and shackles all the time!’  
‘You should ask yourself, since we are in your dream. Perhaps you like it...’  
‘I happen to like nice guys’ Rey retorted.  
‘You do? The way I see it, you have your choice of accessible nice guys right next to you. You have FN2187 for a perfect friend, not to mention the Rebellion’s prime pilot who also happens to be a top-notch seducer. And yet, you are dreaming of me...’  
‘‘Even in dreams you are so annoying!’ she observed.  
‘You don’t suppose we are bond in our sleep, do you?’ he continued unabashed, genuinely interested in investigating all aspects of the Force.  
‘We already have so many things in common. We might as well share our dreams’ she said.  
‘A dream shared by two is dangerously close to reality...’ he observed.  
‘I hope you are right. Otherwise the awakening would be purposeless’

**Author's Note:**

> 'A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality’ (John Lennon)


End file.
